This invention relates generally to the management and the graphical display of shared processing resources allocation status information. The method and apparatus of the invention have many applications in any process industry where distinct processing entities need to share common processing resources. They are described herein with particular reference to an illustrative one, namely a batch processing system and, more particularly, to the management and display of booking status between process entities and process resources in a batch processing system.
Many industrial processes employ automatic batch processing and many of the industrial processes share resources. For example, in a cookie batter plant, the manufacture of a first type of cookie (i.e. a first industrial process) may require the use of resources, such as an ingredient storage tank and a supply pump. Similarly, the manufacture of a second type of cookie (i.e. a second industrial process) may also require the use of the same storage tank and pump. If a resource is shared by more than one processing entity, it is useful for an operator of a control system in the cookie batter plant to know which process entities have entered booking requests for process resources and which ones have been granted. It is also advantageous for the operator to know the order in which the booking requests were received, so as to optimally control the distribution of the shared process resource. It is additionally desirable for the operator to be able to control the granting of a booking request for any process resource. Unfortunately, conventional systems do not provide such capabilities.
In conventional batch processing control systems, the operator is provided with no visual information regarding the identities of processing entities that have made booking requests for resources, other than a given processing entity is waiting for a resource. No information is provided from the viewpoint of the shared resource regarding the order in which such requests have been received, and no information is provided regarding the identities of the requests that have been allocated. As a result, the burden on the operator to remember and manage such information is quite great, and accordingly, process resources may be booked in a non-optimal manner, traditionally on a first request in first granted basis. In addition, many conventional systems do not provide a mechanism for the operator to modify priorities in booking independently of the automated batch processing control system.
The present invention addresses and resolves the above-described limitations of resource allocation in conventional batch processing control systems by providing a method and system for graphically displaying status information concerning request for resources by process entities. In one embodiment of the present invention, information is displayed to identify process resources and process entities that can operate with the respective process resources. The displayed information may identify booking requests for process resources, the processing entities that requested the resources, the priorities of the requests for process resources and whether the requests for process resources have been booked.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for displaying a status indicator that reflects the status of booking requests from identified process entities for the process resources. The status indicator discloses information concerning the status of booking requests, such as the submission of a booking request by a process entity, the acceptance of the booking request by the process resource, and other related information.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an identifier with at least two dimensions is graphically displayed to depict a first process resource and first and second process entities. Each of the first and second process entities can operate with the first process resource. A status indicator is displayed on the display to indicate the status of booking requests of each of the first and second process entities for the first process resource.
In some embodiments, the status information is reflected in a two-dimensional matrix. The matrix includes a first axis representing process entities and a second axis representing process resources. A status indicator is displayed at least one intersection in the matrix. The intersection is associated with one process entity and one process resource.
An apparatus may be provided for displaying the two dimensional matrix. The apparatus may include an indicator generator responsive to first and second report signals of row information and of column information, respectively, to produce indicator signals for displaying, at a matrix intersection on the visible display, a composite indicator. The composite indicator has two graphical indicator portions, each of which has a visible parameter responsive to a different one of the first and second report signals.
The present invention may display the order in which the booking requests are made for a process resource. The priority designation of the booking requests may also be displayed with the display of status of booking requests for the process resource. The status of the process resource when it was not available may be visually indicated on a display. Furthermore, an operator of a computer control system may have the option of controlling the order of priority of booking requests for resources depending upon requirements that were not programmed in the system.